<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asleep by aserwq (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013376">Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq'>aserwq (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schroeder thinks Lucy is prettiest when she is asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy was prettiest when she was asleep.</p><p>Granted, Lucy was pretty in any state of consciousness - don't let her know he thought that, though - with her blue eyes and black curly hair she would grow to be a knockout one day. It was something about her when she slept that particularly endeared him to her, a charming je ne sais quoi that he couldn't quite define.</p><p>Her features would soften and she would relax, all the crabbiness and haughtiness that she was known for slipping away from her face as she dreamed of things he would never know. Her lips would twitch in her sleep, even if she never spoke; he liked thinking that maybe she was speaking in her dream. And sometimes, she would smile - a beautiful little slice of perfection embedded in the shape of her lips as they curved upwards.</p><p>All these factors combined made Schroeder's heart melt, but he wouldn't tell her that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>